


Dance in the Dark

by MutantsandSoldiers



Series: The Escapades of the Challenger Arden Castle [8]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bite marks, Biting, Boys Kissing, Bruises, Choking, Concerts, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Dancing, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Enthusiastic Consent, Genital Piercing, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Public Display of Affection, Riding, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Tongue Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-21 12:37:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22561030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MutantsandSoldiers/pseuds/MutantsandSoldiers
Summary: After the Championship, Hop goes to a concert with Piers and things get heated.
Relationships: Hop & Nezu | Piers (Pokemon)
Series: The Escapades of the Challenger Arden Castle [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582252
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53
Collections: Pride Month 2020





	Dance in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Added to #PrideMonth2020 for Safe Space.

“I’m not going!” Hop said for maybe the thirtieth time since he had started getting ready. He was pacing back and forth in Arden’s bedroom in her new apartment. His hands were twisting and turning. 

Arden’s head popped out of her closet, glaring at him. “Hop, seriously, shut up,” she laughed, obviously just as excited about this as he was. “You’re going to this concert with Piers whether you like it or not! You will not be allowed to chicken out!” 

Hop groaned, flopping back onto her bed. “What if I fuck this up?” 

He yelped when a jacket landed on his face. “Did you fuck it up last time?” 

She had a point...he hated it when she made good points. “But you were with me last time,” he pouts, looking at the studded leather jacket. “I can’t wear this.” 

Arden rolled her eyes as she brought a pair of dark skinny jeans from her closet too. “Oh please, you can wear that just fine. It’s a bit big on me anyways,” she said, holding up the jeans, which had a few holes in them. “Totally.” 

“I can’t pull this off,” he groaned, pulling the jacket on over the t-shirt he was wearing. He definitely could wear that jacket; it wasn’t even slightly tight on him. Should that concern him at all that he could wear her clothing? 

“Hop, seriously,” she said, tossing the jeans at him. “You like Piers; Piers likes you. He invited you to a concert, which is kind of like a date. So, go, have fun, fuck the shit out of him and enjoy your damn self!” 

Hop huffed a little, standing up to change into the pants she had offered to him. It seemed a little early to be going around like he wasn’t upset by the turn of events. His best friend had defeated his brother and was now the new Champion of the region. His brother was starting something in the Rose Tower and...what was he doing? 

Arden whistled when he finally pulled the jeans up over his narrow hips. “Wow, your ass looks great in those!” she complimented, reaching out to smack him playfully. 

He yelped, jumping away from her with a glare. He was glad she hadn’t tried to talk to him about his depression; he wasn’t really ready to admit that he had no idea what to do with himself. He was kind of lost. Hop was a little bitter too. It all just came so easy for Arden. 

“How do I look?” he asked, pulling his shoes on. 

She looked him up and down before standing up from the bed to close the distance. Her arms wrapped around his waist so that she could hug him tightly. He accepted the gesture, enjoying the feel of her warmth and kindness. She knew he wasn’t okay; she was just waiting for when he was ready to admit it to her. 

“You look perfect,” she smiled, kissing his cheek gently. “Go get ‘im. And have fun!” 

He waved, picking up his bag so that he could leave her apartment. The taxi was already waiting outside for him, which was obviously Arden’s doing. She knew if he had to wait too long that he would probably just back out. 

The ride was too quick. He found himself standing in a parking lot looking a little nervous at the venue. It was a warehouse type building that looked run down and grimy. He knew they were here for some goth techno band and this definitely fit the bill. There were a lot of people standing outside of the warehouse, leaning against the wall, smoking or kissing...wait...oh they were not just kissing. 

Hop felt his face grow a little warm just as he saw a familiar form stepping out of the door and heading his way. He would recognize that tall, lanky build anywhere, even in the darkness of the night. Piers had his hands shoved into the pockets of his leather jacket, slouched a little from his tall height, wild hair pulled back in that high ponytail again, and denim jeans this time that had more holes than fabric. Pale green eyes caught the light of the moon and glimmered. 

Oh fuck, he looked good. 

Caught up in admiring, Hop didn’t say a damn thing when the former gym leader stopped in front of him. “Arden said you should be here,” he said, voice low and sultry. He glanced back at the warehouse as the bass picked up and they could actually hear the music pounding through the air. His eyes subtly trailed down Hop’s form, admiring. “You ready to go inside?” 

Hop’s cheeks flushed, “Y-Yeah!” 

“Then, let’s go,” he gave a small half smirk, offering a hand. Hop hesitated for only a second before he put his own hand in Piers, marveling at the contrast of their skin color. Piers was so pale against Hop’s tanned skin. 

Piers pulled him to the door and he winced a little when the door opened, releasing the immense sound of the concert. There was a DJ up on the stage along with a singer and some instrumentalists. It was definitely not the type of concert he thought would be happening in this area. 

The rock star dropped by the bar a quick second to pick up a glass of some clear liquid. He downed the whole thing before continuing their movement into the crowd. And boy, was it a crowd! The whole place was packed from wall to wall and there were balconies where people could sit at tables. 

Hop was pulled through the crowd to the very center of the sea of people. There were bodies all around him that undulated and moved as if they were one person. It was hot and he kind of wished he hadn’t taken the jacket from Arden because he was already sweating. 

His yelp was lost in the noise as Piers’ arms wrapped around his waist from behind to pull him back. Hop felt a little tense at first, unsure of what to do in this kind of situation. Piers’ hips started to rock back and forth to the beat of the music, taking it nice and slow. His hands guided Hop to move as well, their bodies fitting perfectly. 

“Just relax,” Piers said against Hop’s ear so that he could hear him over the noise. 

Hop closed his eyes to block out the flashing stage lights and the people around them. It was hot, stiflingly so, but he could feel the beat pulsing through his body, altering his heartbeat. He could feel Piers’ strong, calloused hands on his hips, fingers just barely peeking up under the shirt. The way Piers’ hot breath cascaded across his ear and neck… 

He felt himself start to relax, moving his hips with Piers’ so that he could drown in the music. His skin tingled as Piers’ lips pressed against his jugular, lips moving to the words of the song. It had him feeling too sensitive as strong hands slipped a little further up under his shirt to feel his flat stomach. 

Hop thought for a moment that he should stop the rock star but...couldn’t find an adequate reason for why. So, he lifted his arms and wrapped them around Pier’s neck, exposing everything of him to the man’s exploration. Fingers moved up under his shirt until they got to his nipples, pinching them playfully. 

His back arched in appreciation, eyes opening to see if anyone was watching. Other people were too busy with their own partners or just dancing with their eyes closed, enjoying the music to be aware of what was going on. He had assumed they would be bombarded with Piers being so popular but not a single person had bothered them yet. 

Hop ran his fingers across the man’s wild hair, admiring the thickness and texture. Piers’ hands drifted down until tips of fingers brushed right under the top of his pants. They never stopped moving as the musician’s large hand brushed across the front of Hop’s pants, dragging out a desperate moan that was very quickly lost to the music. 

Hands easily turned Hop around so that they were facing each other. One of the rock star’s legs pressed between Hop’s knees so that his thigh was grinding up into the trainer’s crotch. Slowly, without breaking eye contact, Piers ran his hands up under the back of Hop’s shirt. Hop shivered at the intense look, easily placing his arms around the man’s neck so that they could get closer. 

Hop’s cheeks were probably extremely flushed from the heat and arousal as Piers’ moved so that his thigh dragged across Hop’s arousal teasingly. The young trainer couldn’t focus as a strong hand hooked around the back of his neck to pull him up for a searing kiss. His mind was fuzzy as the other man’s pierced tongue stoked that fire in his loins hotter every moment. 

Deft hands ran down his back to cup his ass tightly, pulling their hips flush. Hop’s moan was just a vibration through his chest as the man’s hips were grinding into his own so he could feel the erection already starting under those denim jeans. It had Hop terribly distracted. 

“Come with me,” Piers said into the trainer’s ear before pulling him out of the crowd. They pushed their way through the crowd until they got to a back hallway that probably led to the bathrooms. Hop wasn’t sure where they were going as they hit a staircase that eventually led to another hallway. It was quieter up here but the building still thrummed with the music. There were doors lining both sides. Piers seemingly picked one at random before pulling Hop in with him. 

The door was closed, locked, and Hop felt his back hit the door when the man pushed him there. He didn’t have time to think before Piers was on him, kissing him senseless. Those hands were everywhere, shoving the leather jacket off, ripping the shirt up and over his head. 

It wasn’t until Piers’ hands were on his pants that Hop broke away to look at the room. It looked like one of those sketchy back rooms in strip clubs that Hop saw in movies. It was super small with barely enough room for the couch that sat on the back wall, facing the window that looked down on the floor. Did all clubs have things like this? 

He had no time to contemplate before his pants were being discarded. “Turn around, put your hands on the door,” Piers commanded, voice smooth as silk. 

Hop felt like he was going to go insane as he turned around, completely naked in an unfamiliar place, putting his hands on the door. Piers fingers ran down the skin of Hop’s back, creating goosebumps as they went. Tension built as Hop heard the telltale sound of a cap popping open. Where had he kept that lube? 

Jolting, Hop moaned when a slick finger pressed into his ring of muscles gently. Piers’ finger was slow and gentle at first, working him open with a kind of care that Hop had never expected. The finger bent slightly and fireworks went off in the trainer’s body. 

“Fuck, you’re beautiful,” Piers whispered against his neck. 

His words made Hop’s dick twitch in pleasure as another finger was gently added. Hop was too far gone to feel any pain at this point. “P-Piers,” he breathed, catching the man’s attention. “P-Please.” 

There was a heartbeat of pause when Piers’ froze. “Couch,” was all Piers mustered as he disappeared from behind Hop. 

Hop felt so empty but knew there was something better next. His mouth went dry when he looked over to see Piers’ sitting on the couch casually. His dick was out of his pants and he was stroking his elegant hand up and down the length of it. The piercing at the top glinted in the lights from the window. Pale green eyes sent a pang of desire through him. 

He walked over, not at all afraid or unsure, to drop to his knees in front of the man. Hop wanted to be fucked but...he just couldn’t pass up the chance to suck the rock star either. Piers didn’t seem too upset as Hop licked his way up the base of him until he took the head of the man’s dick into his mouth. 

Hop found the taste of him intoxicating as he lowered his head until the slightly curved tip of him touched the back of his throat. “Fuck, Hop, your mouth feels good,” the rock star grunts, placing a hand on the back of Hop’s head. 

It intrigued him how the man’s piercing felt on his tongue as he pulled back. He started a steady rhythm, taking some tips from a bit of research before tonight. His tongue undulated against the base of the man’s cock and hollowed out his cheeks. When he pulled back, he’d run the tip of his tongue across the base of his head firmly. 

Piers threw his head back against the couch with a grunt, hand tightening on the back of his head to pull him away. “You’re gonna make me cum,” he smirked, pulling Hop up onto his lap easily. “I’d rather cum with you riding my dick.” 

Hop’s cheeks flushed brightly as he straddled the man’s narrow hips easily. Piers sat back casually, watching Hop intently. Reaching down, the trainer grabbed the other man’s dick and lined himself up. He gasped when the head of the man pressed into him without much resistance. The stretch was...intoxicating. 

He pressed down until his hips were flush with the man’s lap and paused. “You’re so tight,” Piers breathed, voice so fucking sexy. 

Trembling, Hop couldn’t help but think how perfect Piers’ dick was at that moment. It was pressing right at his prostate already. He placed his hands on the man’s shoulders and started to pull up. His eyes squeezed closed as he felt the man’s piercing stimulating his insides so fucking perfectly. It was pretty obvious why he had that piercing now. 

A large hand wrapped around the back of Hop’s neck to pull him down for a hot kiss that had him desperate for climax. “Come on, love, you can go harder than that,” Piers said, accent suddenly thick with lust. 

Hop braced himself and started rocking against the man’s dick until his body was tightening up with pleasure. “P-Piers, I’m gonna-” Hop couldn’t even get it out before the man’s hips jerked up to meet his downward motion. It was enough to send him over the edge. 

It wasn’t long before he felt Piers’ releasing inside of his body, which had him moaning. “Shit, love, sorry,” Piers muttered. “I should have-” 

Hop shut him up with a sloppy kiss. Piers wrapped his arms around the shorter boy and proceeded to kiss the sense out of him. “It’s okay,” Hop found the coherency to say. “I like it.” 

Piers’ eyes widened a little in shock before narrowing in pleasure. “Dirty boy,” he teased, leaning forward to kiss his neck. “Got another go in you? ‘M not ready to call it a night.” 

The trainer nodded, yelping when he was picked up off the couch. “Piers!” 

He was deposited on his knees onto the couch, ass sticking out lewdly. His hands were on the back of the couch as he looked over his shoulder at the man. “Fuck, love, you look so good,” he hummed, reaching up to take the collar around his neck off. “Do ya like being choked?” 

Hop eyed the collar, swallowing for a second. “I don’t know. I’ve...never tried,” he admitted, enjoying the glint of deviousness that crossed the man’s eyes. “I’m...willing to try.” 

“Just tell if it’s too much, love,” he whispered, leaning over his whole body to wrap the collar around Hop’s neck to snap it closed. It wasn’t too tight, with a little space to dangle, but when Piers slipped his fingers under the back of it...he gasped. “Like that?” 

He had never been choked before, though he knew Arden was really into it, and as the collar restricted against her neck...his dick definitely just twitched. “Y-Yeah,” he whispered, voice a little strained from the collar. 

Piers groaned, pressing his forehead against the space between Hop’s shoulders. “You’re killing me tonight, love,” he said, already lining himself up with Hop’s entrance. 

Hop wasn’t prepared when the man shoved in with one fluid motion. His gasp was choked off as Piers pulled on the collar tightly but Hop was feeling too good to mind the small bit of pain. “P-Piers!” he gasped, bracing on his arms as the man starting fucking him ruthlessly. 

“Mm, like it hard, love?” Piers asked, voice low and sultry as he shifted. Hop yelped when his teeth came down on the side of his neck; it wasn’t enough to cause extreme pain but the younger man found he enjoyed it. Was this why Arden always had bite marks on her neck? 

Hop felt his head go back a bit as Piers pulled on the collar, causing him to let out a whimpered moan. His body was being assaulted by so many mixed signals that it was all starting to make his head fuzzy. He liked the pain of the collar against his throat; he liked the way Piers’ kept biting across his shoulders; and he definitely liked the sound of their rough sex. 

He pushed back against Piers’ thrusts, causing the man to grunt. “Shit, love, if you keep clenching me like that...I won’t last long,” he whispered into Hop’s ear, teeth nibbling at his lobe teasingly. 

Hop could already feel his second orgasm coming on as Piers’ thrusts became harder, more insistent. He shifted a bit and hit that spot, which had Hop screaming in desperation as he finally came across the leather couch. His body must have clamped down on Piers’ because the man let out a curse. 

He gave a few more hard thrusts before stopping with their hips flush, head lowering to Hop’s back as he panted. When he did pull back, Hop felt himself blush when there was definitely something leaking from him. He quickly turned around but Piers was still leaning over him, hand on the back of the couch with a smirk on his face. His pale green eyes were bright with mischief. 

“You look good with my-” 

Hop quickly shut the man up the only way he had found effective, by kissing the words right out of his mouth. “Stop, don’t say it,” he whispered, looking away with a flushed face. 

Piers was quiet for a second before he laughed. “We just fucked twice and you’re worried about that?” he smiled, reaching down to kiss Hop’s forehead. “You, love, are fucking adorable. Go on, the bathroom is right there.” 

Hop took care of himself in the bathroom but paused when he spotted himself in the mirror. He was still wearing Piers’ collar, which had a bit of bruising under it already starting to form. There were bite marks on his neck and shoulders. He looked so debauched. 

He walked out into the room to find his clothing already on the table for him. “I’m starving,” Piers said, standing at the window. “Let’s get out of here and get something to eat. Then we can make it back to my place by morning to sleep.” 

“Here,” he said after he was dressed, offering the collar. 

Piers looked at it with a half smirk before taking it. “Nah, I think it looks better on you, love,” he said, leaning forward to clip it back on. 

Hop’s cheeks flushed brightly up at the man. “You sure? You’re always wearing it.” 

“Absolutely,” he chuckled, wrapping an arm around Hop’s neck. He led him to the door. “Come on, love, let’s go eat.” 


End file.
